jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 9
Season 9 will be the ninth season of JayGT. JayDK, Mike, Smack and Cards will serve as judges. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'The Willis Clan', Family Band *'David & Leeman', Magicians *'Julia Goodwin', Singer *'Sean & Luke', Tap Dancers *'Real Encounter', Stunt Motorcycle Team *'SLAM!', Basketball Dunking Group *'Flight Crew Jump Rope', Jump Rope Team *'Xpogo Stunt Team', Pogo Stunt Team *'Dom the Bom's Triple Threat', Card Thrower *'Miguel Dakota', Singer and Guitarist *'Aerial Animation', Aerialist *'Center Stage Dance Troupe', Dance Group *'John & Andrew', Salsa Dancers *'Grand Master Qi Feilong', Kung Fu Artist *'The Rich Magician', Magician *'Mad Jack', Magician *'American Shaolin Kung Fu', Martial Artist Group *'Shaolin Kungfu Rebar', Shaolin Duo *'Kevin "Big K" Taylor', Martial Artist *'King Roscoe', Rapper and Dancer *'Kamikaze Fireflies', Comedy Danger Duo *'Hart Dance Team', Dance Group *'Extreme Dance Company', Dance Group *'The Team', Dance Group *'Stylish Talent', Twerker *'Jodi Miller', Stand-up Comedienne *'Bob Markworth & Mayana', Archer Duo *'Mary Louise Lee', Singer *'Anna Clendening', Singer and Guitarist *'Top Hogs', Pig Act *'Jasmine Flowers', Chinese Dance Group *'Aaron J. Field', Singer *'Sons of Serendip', Band *'Andrey Moraru', Hand Balancer *'Magic of Stephen Knight', Magician *'Patrick Gable Marinelli', Magician *'Smoothini', Close-Up Magician *'Justin Rhodes', Singer and Pianist *'Dog Stars Inc.', Dog Act *'Diverse', Vocal Duo *'The Bigger Cheese', Singer and Dancer *'Pressing the Limits', Strength Act *'Popovich Comedy Pet Theater', Animal Act *'Emily West', Singer *'Duo Trapeze', Trapeze Artists *'Carly Jo Jackson', Singer and Guitarist *'Orlene Gentile', Foot Juggler *'Baila Conmigo', Dance Group *'Rachel Butera', Comedic Impressionist *'Legaci', Vocal Group *'Mat Franco', Magician *'Paul Ieti', Singer *'Christian Stoinev', Hand Balancer *'Evgeny Vasilenko', Slack Wire Acrobat *'Bad Boys of Ballet', Ballet Dance Group *'Kieran & Finian Makepeace', Rock Band *'Grace Ann Gregorio', Opera Singer *'Maggie Lane', Opera Singer *'Kaycee & Gabe', Dance Duo *'Dance Spectrum', Dance Group *'Rami Sbahi', Rubik's Cube Solver *'Josh Orlian', Stand-up Comedian *'Laura Dasi', Aerialist *'The Doctor Benji', Singer and Keyboardist *'Magical Voice Doctor', Vocal Coach *'Mike Super', Mystifier *'Valo & Bobby', Balancing Acrobats *'Mothmen Dance', Acrobat Dance Group *'Robert Channing', Speed Painter *'Jonatan Riquelme', Balancing Acrobat *'Mara Justine', Singer *'Juan Carlos', Rollerblade Dancer *'Nina Burri', Contortionist *'Byamba's Contortion Girls', Contortionists *'Contortion Sisters', Contortionists *'Emil and Dariel', Cellists *'One Voice Children's Choir', Choir *'Buns & Roses', Dance Group *'Grennan the Green Monster', Knife Thrower *'Frank the Singer', Singer *'Psychic Divas', Psychics *'Arlo Pelegrin', Bug Daredevil *'Jungle John', Bug Daredevil *'Mileece', Plant Instrumentalist *'Junior Haha', Cactus Eater *'Rock Hard Revue', Dance Group *'Rogue', Danger Magician *'JD Anderson', Strongman *'Quintavious Johnson', Singer *'Brian Pankey', Juggler *'Emmanuel & Phillip Hudson', Comedy Rap Duo *'Loop Rawlins', Wild West Performer *'Jonah Smith', Singer *'Beach Avenue', Band *'Livy, Matt & Sammy', Band *'Joe Matarese', Stand-up Comedian *'Sal Gonzalez', Singer and Guitarist *'The Birdman', Parrot Act *'Josh Wright', Novelty Pianist *'Tosca', Wheel Acrobat *'Dragon House', Dance Group *'Kelli Glover', Singer *'Darik Santos', Stand-up Comedian *'Ray Jessel', Comedy Singer and Pianist *'Remy for Food Oddities', Extreme Eater *'K. Lyn Baker', Singer *'Big Zano', Novelty Act *'The Reverend Jonny Flash', Singer and Banjo Player *'Shawty N Tha Big Truck', Rapper *'Maximilliana', Singer *'Jake Foushee', Impressionist *'John', Blackface Performer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT8INtKLJD8 Skipping Auditions *'Alyssa & David', Balancing Acrobats *'Psycho Jack', Magician *'Franklin Saint', Magician *'Solto Esengulov', Dancer *'Wendy Liebman', Stand-up Comedienne *'John Narum', Yo-Yoer *'Carter and Anika', Ballroom Dancers *'AcroArmy', Acrobatic Group *'Amadeus', Dog Act Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons